12 Hours
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Kiba goes over to Shikamaru's house, and finds an odd reason to spend the night.


**12 Hours.**

**8:00PM**

"Shikamaru..."

"What?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Studying..."

"Don't lie to me! I bet you were napping again!"

"...Was not."

There was a loud, exaggerated sigh, echoed by a long yawn. Twirling the phone cord in his finger, the boy was pounced by a small, white dog who looked curiously at him. "Well... How long will you be 'studying'?" he asked, hanging upside down from the edge of his bed. There was silence.

"...For as long as I can."

**10:36PM**

Fixing up his sloppy ponytail, the boy opened the door after hearing someone knock loudly on it. "Kiba! What are you doing here so late?" The brunette questioned, yawning yet again in the other's face. Frowning, Kiba simply pushed himself inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm going to help you study!" he said cheerfully, holding up a few books with one hand, his other hidden behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru leaned to the side a bit.

"What's that you got there?"

"Sake." Kiba replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sake?! What the hell were you thinking?! We're underage, Kiba!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, please... My mom keeps a bunch of 'em, she doesn't really care if I take one."

"But my parents will." he replied, biting his lip.

"Shika-kun, we both know your parents are out for the weekend. It's just you and me."

**11:49PM**

"K-Kiba... Kiba where are you?"

"I'm... Uh... Right in front of you."

"Hey! When did you get there?!"

"Uh... I dunno... Damn... When did it get... S-So big in here?"

"Ugh... 'Ey, look... Kiba, Kiba... I think the house is on fire..." He gurgled, pointing to the fireplace.

"Shikamaru. You've had too much... To... Drink... H-Here... Give me the bott- give me the bottle."

"No way!" Grinning, Shikamaru stuffed the sake bottle down his net shirt. "You're going to have to come and get it..." he murred, face flushed with his intoxication. Kiba simply looked over, a hazy frown on his face while he grasped at Shikamaru, instead only touching the air. He gave a gurgled growl and lunged forward. "Dam... Damn you!" he growled, just bumping into Shikamaru's side before laying on the floor. Shikamaru gave a – rather scary – bubbly giggle, patting the bottle as it it were an animal. "Whose had too much t-to drink now? Eh? Eh?" he asked, prodding the other's head as he laid face-down.

"Sh-Shut up.."

**3:13AM**

Closing his eyes, Kiba curled up where he laid, face still flushed from earlier. He had a hand running up Shikamaru's shirt, but his claws just frayed the fabric right down the middle. Naturally, Shikamaru didn't care, instead, he sat there, leaning the palms of his hands on the ground while he looked at the vibrant fire. Then, he looked over at Kiba. "Did you pass out yet...?" he asked, his words slurred. The boy just shook his head, rolling onto his back, while inching his head into the other's lap. Shikamaru just looked down at him, slipping the bottle from his shirt, pouring a bit of the remaining liquid in his mouth, then a few drops into Kiba's. Grinning, Kiba lapped it up quickly, and also grabbed Shikamaru's hand, taking the sake bottle from it. Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru just looked on as the other began nibbling at the side of his hand, then shuddering once he felt his tongue graze across his flesh.

"What's wrong, Shika-kun?" he purred, licking the sticky combination of saliva and sake onto his hand.

"N-Nothing... You're just being troublesome again.." Shikamaru choked out, looking away.

"Then why aren't you stopping me...?" Kiba slowly slid upward, planting kisses up on his arm the higher he got, until he reached his shoulder.

"C-Cause... Gah!" he cried out, sluggishly pushing him away with his other hand.

"Heh...Y'know what, Shika-kun?" he murred, laying back down on the floor, a drunken smirk playing at his lips.

"What now...?"

"You look sexy when you're drunk."

**4:14AM**

"A-Ah! Kiba! S-Stop!!"

"Just relax, Shika-kun..."

"It's t-too much! I can't!"

"Relax... It'll be so much easier... Would it help if I did this...?"

"Nngh! Kiba!"

"Yes, Shika-kun?"

"Aahh..."

"What is it...?"

"I c-can't tell youu... Aah!"

"Oh? Tell me, or I'll stop!"

"Kibaaa... Don't..."

"Then tell me."

"You're so troublesome..."  
"...Shikamaru."

"Fine! Aah...Faster! Faster, please!"

"Heh. Make up your mind..." Kiba cooed, nipping at Shikamaru's ear. He could feel his lover's arms and legs buckle underneath both of them as every movement became quicker. Sweat dripped from his face and landed on Shikamaru's back. The boy writhed underneath him, egging him on to go faster with his subtle rocks against him. Closing his eyes, Kiba rested himself against the other, his hands grasping at his wrists while he felt every muscle in his body tighten as he moved with all of his might, pleased to hear the usually quiet boy scream in pleasure. Finally, he gave in and slid down to rest his head on the floor, while the rest of him remained up, shuddering and squirming as Kiba only gripped tighter. Suddenly, Shikamaru jerked forward, exhaling loudly. "There!" he screamed. Opening one eye, Kiba leaned over and licked at his neck, then suckled on the skin.

**7:21AM**

Light streamed from a nearby window onto the brunette. Eyes red from lack of sleep, Kiba looked on, smiling gently. He brushed away a few loose strands from his face, planting a light kiss on his forehead. The boy didn't move, instead he began to sore – quietly. Kiba slid his body gently off of the other, slipping his head out of his looped arms. He then heard a soft mumble as the boy below him rolled onto his side, flinching immediately once his neck touched the floor. "Ah!" he cried, jumping up. Eyes open, Shikamaru looked over to Kiba, blushed, and frowned. His hand reached up and glided across a bruise on his skin. "Damnit, Kiba!" Shikamaru plopped back down on the floor, grasping at Kiba so he'd follow. Now, Kiba had no choice but to lay upon Shikamaru.

"Kiba?"

"Hn?" Kiba rested himself on Shikamaru's chest, closing his eyes.

"Where were you going?" He asked, lazily gliding his fingers through the other's hair.

"To get some aspirin." Kiba murred, nuzzling against his hand.

"Why? Hangover?"

"Humph." He was certain Shikamaru could feel him stiffen.

"Heh... Why don't you just go to sleep? Much better than popping pills."

"You'll let me fall asleep on you...?"

"Sh-Shut up."

**8:00AM**

"_Shikamaru! We're home!"_

_"Sorry we're so late, sweetheart, Mr. I-don't-need-directions got us lost for the third time."_

"_Honey, I told you I was sorry, what more do you want?"_

_"Oh, don't you take that tone with me! You should've listened to me in the first place!"_

"_...Yes, dear."_

_"And besides, if you weren't so--"_

"_What? So what?"_

_"Look! Look!"_

Shikaku followed the direction to where his wife was pointing. Mouth agape, he looked to see a partially disrobed body slumped over that of his son's. Torn clothing was dropped carelessly around them, some close to the fireplace, where there were still burning embers left unnoticed. Both seemed to be fast asleep, Shikamaru more than the other, and their faces were a tickled pink. Oddly enough, the way the sunlight poured in from the window and lit up their faces, it made them seem so... Innocent. The way Kiba clung so protectively to Shikamaru, and how his son had his fingers nestled in his hair... He could feel the warmth radiating from their being. In contrast to his wife's horrified expression, Shikaku smiled faintly, that is, until he felt something roll by and hit his foot.

There it was, a bottle of sake, emptied and glistening with some clear, sticky fluid.

END.


End file.
